Unexpected Occurrences
by Kirishma and The Horster Tamer
Summary: Alot of Unexpected Occurrences are happening. Sorry we suck at summaries Harry PotterBeyblade crossover. We also have some special guests! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lots of unexpected things happen. It is a Beyblade X Harry Potter. For pairings please read.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade blah blah blah. We DO own Alix, Laura (Lakra) and Stef.

"And its Kon for Ravenclaw, he passes to Hiwatari, back to Kon." Lee Jordan was shouting down the details of the first Quidditch match of the season. Ravenclaw were playing Gryffindor and were currently 50 points to 0.  
"Kon looks set to score here, he's dropped the Quaffle, Xiaoyu catches and sweeps into the far left hoop." Lee screamed down the megaphone over the celebrating Ravenclaws.  
Rei turned around, facing the Ravenclaw fans with a big smile on his face. Stef flew around the pitch several times before advancing back to the centre, where the game began again.  
The game had now been played for about 2 and a half hours, still with no sign of the snitch. Ravenclaw, currently in position of the Quaffle, were playing their first Quidditch match of the New Year. The only difference was that the entire squad was new and they had never played as a full unit before.  
It was ten minutes later and Ravenclaw were now winning 190-70, the two seekers were both circling the pitch, looking for the snitch, both hoping it would appear some time the same day. However every so often, the Ravenclaw seeker flew across the length of the pitch and back, more than once both seekers both thought they saw a shine of gold, but it was normally the reflection from a gold wrist watch or perhaps a gold ring.  
Suddenly Alix, the Ravenclaw seeker, caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her broom around and saw the snitch, directly level with her on the opposite side of the pitch. She flew forwards as fast as her broom would allow, in the meantime the Ravenclaw chasers had recently combined together using the 'Hawkshead Formation' totally destroying the Gryffindor team. This meant that Ravenclaw were now winning 220-70.  
Alix nearly had the snitch in her hand when Potter also spotted the snitch, he was now also flying at full speed towards it, however he was coming from the opposite direction. At the same time they both looked up to track the snitch, only now they were only a few yards apart. Neither of them had time to stop their brooms or turn away from their advancing opponent.  
The next second the two seekers collided with each other, blood was streaming from Alix's nose and Harry was bent over his broom, coughing, because the end of Alix's broom had ended up rammed into his stomach.  
Both seekers recovered within a second of the crash and were both looking frantically round for the snitch, however it had disappeared again. The Ravenclaw chasers had now performed the 'Hawkshead' another three times, which was causing slight confusion, Lee Jordan now had no idea what was happening a refused to commentate until he had worked out what had happened.  
Ravenclaw were on a roll. They scored another three times this made the score 250-70.

"Fred has just walloped the Bludger and it is heading straight towards HIWATARI LOOK OUT" Lee shouted but it was too late.

The Bludger had hit Kai head on. He just managed to stay on his broom but he had dropped the Quaffle right into Katie Bells hand.

"SHIT!" Kai said loudly as he clambered back on to his broom.

Just then Rei flew past Kai and after Katie.

"Are you ok Kai" Stef asked

"Yeah fine just go and get the..."

"THAT'S TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THANKS TO BELL". Lee shouted with glee "That makes the score 250-80, Ravenclaw still leading however"

The Ravenclaws looked around at each other, slightly stunned at what had just happened. Bell's goal had now sparked a new liece of life into the Gryffindor team, Wood was currently performing somersaults on his broomstick and didn't notice Rei slip a goal in behind him, just through the centre post.

"Alix, hurry up and find the snitch already!" Michael demanded, flying over to her.

However because they were both so high up, all anyone could see was Michael shaking his fist in Alix's direction. Then Alix had flung her arms into the air and flew away, after replying, "I don't take orders from you"

Then Alix had an idea. She had never done it before but she was willing to try.  
She flew past Harry and, as she had hoped, Harry followed. Alix suddenly dived down, straight down. The crowd went quiet. Harry followed her. She kept going down until she was about a metre away from the ground when she pulled up. Harry didn't' notice and went crashing into the ground. The crowd was stunned. The two teams were stunned.

"Alix has just... has just... has just done a Wronskei Feint" Lee said over the microphone. He too was stunned "I thought only Viktor Krum could do it THAT well. Wow, I mean wow folks, did you see what trick Kazama managed to pull out of the hat there, that was the 'Wronskei Feint' and before now only Viktor Krum has managed to do one as good as that!" Jordan yelled down the megaphone, despite the fact there was no need because the crowd were still in total shock.

Everyone in the stadium sat in silence with a look of total shock and amazement on his or her face, except the Ravenclaw captain, she looked slightly impressed at what her friend had managed to pull off, however slightly annoyed because Alix had put Ravenclaw under a false sense of security.  
Suddenly Alix dived again and, like before, Potter followed however he was slightly cautious in case Alix tried to pull it off again. This time Alix had seen the snitch, she was just hoping Harry hadn't and he might think this was some kind of trick and pull out at the last minute.  
To no avail, Harry had also seen the snitch and was following Alix as closely as possible. Both seekers stretched out their hands, grasping the cool night air which now surrounded them.  
The snitch was only a couple of millimetres from both seekers, currently neck and neck to catch it. At the same time both threw their hand in front of them, Harry grabbed the cold night air, he lunged his hand forward in despair, over and over. Alix also thrust her hand in front of her; instead she grasped the cool metal from the snitch. Closing her fist around it, she could feel the beating of the Snitches wings, confirming her capture.  
She flew across to her captain; stretching out her hand she placed the snitch against her hand. Stef nodded and placed the Quaffle into Wood's hand, she smiled and told him it was over.  
The Quidditch match was now a distant memory for the Gryffindor team, however for the Ravenclaws it was the start of the next biggest thing at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was the next day at Hogwarts and everyone was still talking about the match last night; the topic of the hour was currently the 'Wronskei Feint' Alix had pulled off in the last few minutes before grabbing the snitch from under Harry's nose. 

"Did you see the way she just pulled out of it at the very last second?" one Hufflepuff girl had been saying to her best friend the next morning.

"Oh my god I know and then when she just caught the snitch, like it just appeared out of no where. Gryffindor better watch them this year. I mean Ravenclaw aren't a force to be messed with at the minute!" he had replied as they walked to Transfiguration.

It had now been seven and a half hours since Ravenclaw had slaughtered Gryffindor in that historical victory. Most of the team were still up on cloud nine, apart from Alix, Laura, the Ravenclaw goalkeeper, and their captain Stef. They were all now focusing on the next match against Slytherin.

"Come on Stef, Slytherin will be total pushovers, especially Malfoy. Yeah, he looks alright but we all know he's no match for me," Alix had protested when Stef had mentioned this to her.

"I know that, but don't forget his life is built around cheating. He would do anything to put us out like that" Stef replied turning around to face her friend.  
They were currently in potions and had been talking about their upcoming match for the past twenty minutes. Every so often one of them would start taking notes; however it was usually tactics for the match.

"Xiaoyu, Daegaz, Kazama pay attention or I shall put you all on detention" Robert, the new potions master, shouted at the three girls when he realised what they had been up to.

"Oh shut Robert, go back into the storeroom with Floris, where you belong!" Stef snapped back annoyed, before muttering under her breath to her two friends,

"stupid Croat, why can't he go back to Germany, instead trying to teach us potions"

"Tell me about it, he's only having a go at us because we're in Ravenclaw and we've just crushed Gryffindor, which just happens to be his house" Alix replied.

"That is a Detention for Miss Kazama!" Robert shouted, at the girls.

"What! Why?" Alix demanded.

"That reason is for me only, now everyone back to work!" Robert yelled again before sitting down behind his desk.

"Oh my god, he's unbelievable" Alix muttered as she settled back down to work.

"Kazama quiet, unless you wish to acquire another detention?" Robert replied from behind the book he was now reading.

* * *

By the time the potions lesson had finished Robert had issued total 4 detentions and deducted 67 points from Ravenclaw. He had also added at least 30 points to his own house Gryffindor.  
4 of these detentions were for Alix, Laura and Stef, Alix had managed to scrape herself two 1 for answering back and the second for refusing to work after Robert had given her the first one. All of a sudden the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson. The three girls grabbed their things and jetted out of the class, trying to escape from any homework they might receive, however Robert spotted them and shouted down the hallway, 

"Two rolls of parchment on my desk Monday morning on the 'Likuta Potion' or it will be a 10 point deduction and another detention for all three of you!"

"Croat!" Stef replied as soon as she was out of ear shot.

Her two friends looked at her for a second before going they're separate ways for their next lesson.

* * *

Alix had been sitting in Transfiguration for 15 minutes now, she was hoping she was going to learn how to transfigure animals into everyday objects. She bent her head and continued to read, while McGonagall sorted everything out they would need for the day. "Could everyone please finish the page they are reading and look forwards? Now everyone in this room has opted to take this subject in their N.E.W.Ts, so I hope you aren't going to mess around or else you will be straight out. Have I made myself clear!" McGonagall questioned the class.  
There was a murmur running through the class as everyone agreed. 

"Good, now today we won't be transfiguring anything as such. Instead I would like you all to read pages 70-75 and answer the questions, anyone who doesn't finish in the lesson will have this to do as extra homework" she told the class, who replied with a slight moan.

"Professor?" Alix asked, placing a hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Kazama, what would you like?" McGonagall answered as she wrote questions on the board relating to the text the class was no reading.

"I was wondering when we would be able to transform animals into objects." Alix responded.

"We shall not be doing that for a least another month, however if you really wish to learn you may see me after class" she replied sitting down.

Alix nodded before returning to the book she was supposed to be reading.

* * *

In the meantime Stef was sitting in Divination as Trelawney told the class what they would be doing through out their course. The entire class were expected by the end of the year to be able to read, crystal balls, palms, tea leaves and start to develop a prediction for the planets, their position in the sky, the time of year and the star sign which their birthday fell upon.  
Today they were learning palmistry, they had all been told to select a partner and, using their text books, try to read their palms.  
The class had practically leapt up to make sure they were with someone they liked; the reason was that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were having their lesson together and no Ravenclaw wanted to be paired with a Slytherin and vice versa. 

"Now does everyone have their partner, well? First I would like everybody on my right to place both hands out in front of them with their palms facing up, has everybody done that?" Trelawney asked as she wondered around the class.  
As she continued to walk around the class she noticed that Stef was sitting at her desk with no partner and no text book open.

"Miss Xiaoyu, may I ask why you have not selected a partner and where your book is?" Trelawney asked coming alongside her.  
Stef looked up at her, then without taking her eyes from Trelawney she answered,

"Because this is the most ridiculous class in the history of the school, however the only reason I'm here is because it was a choice between this and arithmancy and personally I would have selected this and to answer your second question my book is in my bag and it is going to remain there for the duration of the lesson or until I need it which I doubt I will"  
The class were all looking round; everyone was expecting Trelawney to give her a detention or a least take some house points off for the manner in which she had replied. However Trelawney simply nodded her head and continued her check of the class.

* * *

Finally Laura was busy levitating various objects in her Charms lesson; she had already managed to levitate a book, 9 quills, 3 pots of ink, a chair and was now in the process of levitating Flitwick's desk. 

"Miss Daegaz, where did you learn to do Charms so wonderfully, I don't think I've ever had a student as good as you, except perhaps Miss Hermione Granger. However you must tell me?" Flitwick asked excitedly as he watched Laura fly his desk around the room with ease and without knocking anything off.

"It just comes naturally to me I think" Laura replied as she set the desk back down in its rightful position.

The rest of the class had recently stopped working some were bored and weren't even sure why they had taken this class most were watching Laura with amazement because she seemed to be making this class look so easy, when it clearly wasn't. Most had managed not levitate anything and were still struggling with the basic things.  
Laura sat down behind her desk watching everyone else trying to levitate the quill in front of them. She smiled to herself as no one else was able to succeed; as the bell rang she quickly stood up, gathered her things and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

It was already the weekend and the entire year group had been brought down with a load of homework, most of which just happened to be for Monday this included the potions essay set for them by Robert. "I can't believe how much we've got" Alix moaned as she read through her essay, "especially Robert he knows we're going to get loads of homework and he gives us 10 bloody feet of parchment to write some potion we've never even heard about and on top of all that I've got to start my Transfiguration coursework"

"Yeah I know," Laura agreed with her friend. "I've got to start writing a theory on the levitation of various objects"  
They both looked across to Stef, who was currently measuring her Potions essay; she leant back in her chair, trying to think what to write next, she still happened to be another 2 inches short.

"How much homework have you got then?" Alix asked as she eventually finished her potions and decided to make a start on her Transfiguration coursework.

"Just the same as you both have" she replied scribbling something down on the end of the parchment.

"You got no Divinations homework?" Alix queried as she thought about what to write regarding her coursework.

"Not quite, we had to select partners, read their palms, write down what we found and compare notes next lesson" Stef replied as wondered what to do next.

"You didn't get a partner did you, is that bad or what?" Alix wondered out loud.

"I don't know Trelawney didn't seem too bothered about it in class when I told her what I thought of her stupid class. Everyone thought I was going to get points taken off or be put on detention. I suppose I'd better find a partner before I am put on detention" Stef answered, she stood up and wandered out of the portrait.

"Shit!" Alix said suddenly after a few minutes silence making Laura jump.

"What?" Laura asked "I forgot about my detention with Gherkin!" She replied as she jumped up "Gherkin? Oh Robert!" Laura said laughing as Alix ran out of the common room.  
Alix raced through the castle as fast as she could, she sped around and collided one of the Hogwarts.

"Sorry" Alix replied hurriedly before getting up and running off again. However she was stopped when a voice from behind her shouted.

"Miss Kazama, why are you running in the school hallways?" Snape asked who was the one she had previously run into.

"I'm sorry sir, but you see I've got a detention and I'm late. If I don't show up I'll be on detention for the rest of my life." Alix answered quickly.

Snape nodded his head and allowed her to pass. She continued to run all the way down to Robert's classroom. When she got there she stopped outside the door and allowed herself to catch her breath. When her breathing rate was back to normal, she then proceeded into the classroom.

"You're late" Robert said as she walked in and took her seat.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the potions homework you gave us" Alix answered, waiting for instructions.

"Very well, I want you to go through the store cupboard and fill up all the empty viles; I want every one full upon my return, do you understand?" Robert asked as he walked toward the door.  
Alix nodded her, then she got up and started on the task she had been set.

* * *

Laura was waiting in Ravenclaw tower for her two friends to return. She waited until 11 then decided to go to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Stef was still wondering the castle looking for a partner for Divinations, she didn't want to but she wasn't going to stand an extra hour with Trelawney for the next few nights.  
She walked around the corner and saw filch comin up from the other end, most students would have ran for their lives in the opposite direction, however Stef continued in the direction she was going. 

"What are you doing wondering the corridors at night? Do you wish to receive a detention for this?" Filch questioned her when she approached him.

She didn't answer him; she merely stared straight into his eyes before spirals were produced from her pupils. Filch swayed slightly before straitening back up again. Stef then broke eye contact with him and walked off.

* * *

Alix meanwhile was pouring some sticky grey liquid into small bottles. 

"What on earth is this?" She asked herself as she spilt some of the horrid liquid on to the desk. It burnt a hole in it. She was shocked but she carried on for about half an hour. She was starting to get really tired when the door opened. She thought it was Robert.

"Shit!" She whispered to herself "I haven't filled all the bottles"

"Miss Kazama" said a voice "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you"  
Alix turned around to see Professor Flitwick, her head of house, standing there

"When sir?" she asked "Early tomorrow morning so you had better go to bed" He replied "But I have to finish this," Alix said

Flitwick smiled and just waved his want. All he bottles filled them selves up.

"To bed with you now Miss Kazama" he said as Alix walked past him.

* * *

It was now 11:30 and Stef was still looking for a partner, all of a sudden she heard someone around the corner, she stood still and stared straight ahead, ready to hypnotise anyone who walked past and question what she was doing.  
However the voice didn't sound like one of the teachers, she continued to walk. She came round the corner and saw a shadowed figure standing at the bottom of the hallway. Staring at it, Stef eventually decided to go and see what the problem was. It could have been a first year who had become lost. 

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously as she approached, the figure turned around.

* * *

Alix had recently returned from her detention with Robert, however she couldn't be bothered to drag herself up to bed and go to sleep. "I can't believe that idiot, just because I said 1 thing in class" Alix muttered to herself as she felt her eyelids dropping, she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She looked up and saw Blaise Zabini looking at her, 

"Oh it's you" she told him.

"Well who did you expect the Queen Mother?" Zabini replied sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha very funny Zabini" Stef replied to his not so witty comment. "Anyway what are you doing outside?"

"That's none of your concern, what are you doing out? That's a better question" Zabini answered.

"You idiot that's the exact same question I asked you" Stef retorted "So...what's your point?" Zabini asked.

"Why are boys so thick?" she thought to herself as she watched Zabini.

They both continued to argue about what the other was doing there, until Zabini said something that made them both stop.

* * *

It was the next day at Hogwarts and everyone was down in the Great Hall having breakfast. Alix hadn't touched anything all morning, neither had she spoke to anyone, instead she was staring at Robert and thinking how much she hated, not that she hadn't always hated him.  
Laura was looking at her two best friends, neither seemed to be eating, neither seemed to be speaking, but both were staring around the room. 

"So how was last night for you both?" Laura asked, grabbing a slice of toast.  
Alix took a deep breath and began,

"Well, first Robert got me to fill up of the viles with this dumb potion, then I accidentally spilled some on the desk, but Robert hasn't told me it's corrosive, so the bloody desk ends up with a big hole in it and then, as if things weren't bad enough, the idiot comes back and sees the hole in his desk, so I try to tell him it was an accident, but the fucking twat just doesn't want to know. By this time my detention would have been nearly over anyway, right? Then the dick tells me I've got to copy out of some dumb potions book for the next hour and a half!..."

Laura merely nodded, while Stef watched her friend as she continued to rant on about her detention.

Alix continued by saying "...but before I even got their, I ran into Snape. I was expecting a detention off him for running, but I explained the problem, so he let me. I get to his class o few minutes late, then he slates me for turning up late, I was gonna tell at least I had shown I wasn't gonna turn up at all, which strictly isn't true but what does he care..."

Laura turned to Stef with a look on her face that said, "Why did I ask?" Stef shook her head, smiling.

"What happened to you then?" Laura asked as Alix continued to rant on.

"..And besides all that Flitwick comes tottering in last night and said Dumbledore wants to see me. So that means I've got to go and see him after breakfast, which I really don't want to do"

Laura merely nodded while Stef thought about what had happened last night between her and Blaise Zabini.

_Begin Flashback _**_:  
_**

"What did you say?" she asked as Blaise started to turn a deep shade of red.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly.  
Stef looked at him curiously. Zabini was now looking at the floor at didn't dare make eye contact with her.

"Blaise, what did you say?" Stef asked again, she was going to get a reply, even if it meant her standing here all night.

"Look for the hundredth time, what I said isn't important." Blaise continued turning around.

"Well it must be, for two reasons 1 you won't tell me what you said and 2 now you won't face me." Stef calmly pointed out," besides I have a question for you"

"What?" Blaise replied.

"Have you got a partner for Divinations?" Stef asked him this with her eyes closed; as her eyes were closed she was gathering hypnotic energy faster than when they were open.

Blaise turned around to face her and replied, "no, but why do you want to know that?" Stef heard Blaise turn around and opened her eyes, Blaise swayed then straightened up again.

"I don't I was distracting you" she replied, "now what did you say to me before Zabini"

Blaise automatically replied "I think I'm falling for you"

**_:End Flashback:_**

Stef turned to her two friends "nothing" she replied before they got up and followed the rest of the year out to their lessons.

**The Horster Tamer (aka H.T.):** Awwwwwwww that is sooooooooooo sweet! It is a shame he is a Slytherin. AND it is a Shame you are with Tala!  
**  
Kirishma (aka Kiri):** I know, but I've taken a liking to Blaise. Yes I know I'm with Tala, don't worry I'm not going to do anything I shouldn't. LOL

**H.T.:** U had better not coz i WILL tell Tala!

**Kiri:** Chill, I'm not gonna do anything, Blaise might but that doesn't mean I' going to does it H.T.: Well.

**Kiri:** What H.T tell me already!

**H.T.:** You did almost.

**Kiri:** Give over already.

**H.T.:** ...go out with Brooklyn (backs off a bit)

**Kiri:** (glares at H.T) Whatever,

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul The Soulist Temptation

**H.T:** Bye from

The Horster Tamer

If I don't tame them no-one will


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:** Lots of unexpected things happen. It is a Beyblade X Harry Potter. For pairings please read._

_**Disclaimer:** We do not own Beyblade blah blah blah. We DO own Alix, Laura (Lakra) and Stef._

_**A/N:** there are some special guests in this chapter

* * *

_

"Sorry guys I have got to go and see Dumbledore" Alix said as she stood up "I'll meet you in the common room later, ok"

"No!" Stef said sternly

"Erm…why not?"Alix asked nervously

"We have a Quidditch practice…remember?" Stef replied

"Oh…..yeah" Alix replied quietly "Erm…see ya on the pitch then. Bye"

Alix almost ran out the hall. She made her way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh SHIT!" Alix said "I don't know the fucking password"

"There is no need for language like that Miss Kazama" a voice said from behind

Alix turned around to see Professor McGonagoll walking towards her

"Sorry Professor," Alix replied

"Just don't do it again" McGonagoll said with a slight smile on her face.

Alix bowed her head slightly as McGonagoll walked away from her; she looked up again and noticed she had left.

Alix turned back around to face the giant phoenix statue which stood in front of her, denying her access to her destination. She quietly started to pace up and down past it when she heard a voice coming from around the corner, she instantly floated up into the air.

"…how did I know she was going to do that?" she heard a young male voice asking.

"I don't know but you know it's wrong to like any people from different houses," she then heard another young male reply, "Zabini what would the 'Dark Lord' say after all?"

The two boys came round the corner and Alix recognized them both, one had already been mentioned Blaise Zabini and his companion was Draco Malfoy.

"What did you say to her then?" Malfoy asked as they both passed under Alix, unaware of her presence.

"Nothing it's not important…" Zabini replied, his voice began to trail away as he and Malfoy went round the next corner.

Alix descended and tried to work out the password for Dumbledore's office. She floated again in midair with her legs crossed and started to name all the sweet things she could think of.

"Sherbet lemon, Bertie Botts Every flavour…wait he doesn't like those, er Twix, mars bar, galaxy, smarties…no they're muggle sweets. Damn what's the bloody password?" she asked her self as she hung in midair, "Chocolate Frogs?"

All of a sudden the phoenix statue guarding the door slowly started to ascend; Alix silently flew up through the gap. She stopped in front of the door, looking she raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in Miss Kazama" She heard Dumbledore say

She entered the room cautiously.

"Don't worry Alix" Dumbledore said kindly" I just want you to meet someone or should I say a group of people"

Alix sat in large chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited

"Right, I would like you to meet these people" he said as a door opened and in came four boys

The four boys came in and stood in a line behind Alix

"I would like you to meet Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny" Dumbledore said pointing to each boy in turn

"Erm...Hi" Alix said waving her hand slightly

One of the boys, Danny, was staring at her.

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot" Dumbledore said suddenly "Alix! Danny here is your cousin,"

Alix simply stared at Danny in disbelief, who had a large grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Stef and Laura were sitting in Herbology, both were becoming concerned about Alix she had been gone for ages.

"Do you think she's been expelled?" Laura whispered to her friend, as they proceeded to arrange the wide range of plants on the windowsill.

"No, at least I hope not" Stef replied, as she placed the pot on the floor of the greenhouse.

All of a sudden the plant sprung to life and it squirted out a foul smelling red liquid, it hit Stef square in the eyes, quick as a flash she dropped the pot causing it to smash on the hard floor.

Laura turned around and saw her friend sunk to the floor, tears were streaming down her face as she desperately tried not to wipe them. Laura frantically looked around for their teacher but she was outside.

Stef carefully stood and walked to the back of the classroom, away from the commotion.

Suddenly the greenhouse door opened a boy about 16 walked in, he hadn't seen Stef and walked straight into her,

"Oh no, I'm sorry" he quickly exclaimed as he pulled himself up, he then turned to help Stef up.

"Here let me help you to the hospital wing ok?" he asked, Stef nodded and allowed her self to be lead away to the castle.

* * *

Alix had now been sitting in the office for the past hour; all of a sudden there was an urgent knock on the door,

"Enter" Dumbledore replied as the door flew open and Malfoy came bounding in.

"Sir, sir! It wasn't Alix's fault" Draco said

"What wasn't my fault, Malfoy what are you talking about?" Alix asked confused as Malfoy caught his breath.

"Laura and Stef said you had been expelled" Malfoy explained to Alix.

"Expelled...what the fu...I mean hell, what the hell?" Alix quickly corrected herself, looking round the room.

All of a sudden Malfoy's expression changed from worry and disbelief to humour and amusement, his grey-blue eyes, holding laughter in them.

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Alix asked uncertainly.

"Ha ha you fell for it, I knew you weren't getting expelled but I've convinced everyone else other ways, they'll all think you've left now, without a goodbye or even a good word." Malfoy replied happily.

What happened next was to fast for anyone to know what was happening, all of a sudden Alix flew from the chair she was sitting in and had Malfoy pinned to the wall, glaring at him as he started to shake.

"Drop it already, it's not funny now either say something useful or get lost," Alix threatened him in a lowered whisper.

She then dropped Draco and let him scarper.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Danny asked "Can Alix show us around?"

"Yes of course she can" Dumbledore said "Off you go...all. Of you"

Alix and the four boys left Dumbledore' office

"Alix!" Dumbledore shouted

"Yes sir" Alix said entering the room again

"I want you back up here again tomorrow at the same time. Ok?" Dumbledore asked "Just you,"

"Erm...yes sir" Alix said as she left the office

"Come on Alix, hurry up." Danny shouted as she caught up with the four lads.

* * *

Meanwhile Stef had been in the wing for the past half hour, she was lying on one of the beds with her eyes closed, however that was largely due to the fact she now had a bandage wrapped over her eyes.

All of a sudden and she heard the familiar voice of her friend Laura, who came and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"How are you?" Laura asked, knowing the answer but not quite sure what it was.

"Er...I'm not sure, am I blind?" Stef replied, sitting up carefully.

"I don't know...I don't think you are..." Laura answered.

"Hm, who brought me up?" She asked flopping down onto the bed.

"Oh it was Zabini, Blaise Zabini" Laura replied, totally oblivious to Stef encounter with the Slytherin a couple of days ago.

"I have no idea" Laura replied "why do you want to know?"

"I...I just want to say thanks" Stef said

Just then the hospital wing doors burst open and in came Alix followed closely by the four boys

"What happened?" Alix asked as she grabbed a chair and sat beside Laura

"A plant squirted something into her eyes" Laura replied, "Who are they?"

"Ow, that doesn't sound too good. Oh! Sorry, this is Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie," Alix replied as she tried to remember their names, she looked across to Danny who nodded.

"No, it wasn't, I know I was there." Laura answered smiling slightly.

"What we're you doing?" Alix asked, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes.

"Well we had to arrange these plants on the windowsill; it was just me and Stef because we'd finished what we were meant to be doing. Stef picked up this plant, went to place it on the floor, then it kind of sprung into life and squirted this evil red gooey liquid into her eyes" Laura replied.

"O...k" Alix said

"How do plants 'spring to life' I have never heard of such nonsense" Harry said in a snobby sort of way

"Shut it Haz!" Dougie said speaking for the first time since he got there.

"Yeah! Shut it Judd" Tom said

"We don't know what this place is like...do we!" Danny said actually sounding smart

"Erm...Tom...why did you call Harry, Judd?" Alix asked curiously.

"Coz that is his name, Harry Judd" Tom replied a little confused.

"Dumbledore didn't tell her our surnames you dope" Dougie said

"Well, that is Harry Judd, Dougie Poynter, Tom Fletcher" Danny said pointing to each of them "and I'm Danny Alan David Jones"

"Oh! Ok thanks for telling me" Alix replied a little bewildered

"Erm...Alix? Why are they here?" Laura asked suddenly

"Oh sorry, I think it is because Danny is my cousin" Alix replied

"And we are starting this school" Harry said

The two girls stared at each other in total disbelief, "You are starting at Hogwarts?" Alix asked completely shocked.

"Harry, you loon, what did you tell her that for?" Dougie suddenly shouted at him, "Can't you keep your trap shut for once in your miserable life, or is that too hard for you to do?"

"Wha' oops, sorry guys, I didn't mean to," Harry replied, desperately trying to defend himself.

The other three lads continued to glare at him; suddenly they heard someone laughing to the side of them. Danny turned around and saw Alix was laughing at all the commotion.

"What's so funny Alix?" Danny asked, turning away from Harry.

"If you are starting here, you are going to see a lot stranger things than plants springing to life believe me." Alix replied, still laughing.

The four boys seemed to look a little worried.

"W...what do u mean...'stranger things'" Tom stuttered

"Well...we have seen...three headed dogs, Basilisks, a willow tree that hits thing, screaming plants...do you want me to go on" Alix asked

"Erm...no thanks" Dougie squeaked

Alix started to laugh again and, to her surprise, so did Danny. While they were laughing Madam Pomfrey came in, removed the bandage from Stef's face and squirted something into Stef's eyes then said "You can go now" before walking out.

"Was that it?" she replied sitting up and looking around "I've had this bloody bandage over my eyes for the past two and a half hours and all she did was squirt some liquid into my eyes, lazy fucking bitch"

Her vision was slightly blurred but she could see fine. She had recently heard the commotion going on around her and looked around. She could make out her two friends and four boys, who she wasn't quite sure about.

She turned to face the nearest lad, who suddenly swayed dramatically then straightened back up.

"Oh shit!" Stef suddenly exclaimed jumping from the bed, she walked across to him and snapped her fingers he instantly returned to normal or as normal as... (Kiri: we won't go there lol)

"What was that?" Tom asked, since he had just been hypnotised.

"Sorry, I have hypnotic powers" Stef replied sitting back down on the bed, "Who are you then?"

"Er...I'm Tom, this is Harry, Danny and that's Dougie," he replied pointing to each member in turn.

"Stef, I thought you hard learnt to control your powers," Alix exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Stef answered

"Like I thought you had to build it up or something?" Alix wondered.

"I do, I think it enhanced my powers somehow." Stef replied.

"Do you all have powers?" Danny asked Alix

"Yes we do," Laura answered before Alix could say

"Well...what are they?" Harry asked

"Stef has hypnosis and Laura is Physic" Alix replied

"What about you" Dougie asked

"Me...Well...erm..." Alix started, not quite sure how to answer him.

"She has super strength, super speed, the ability to go from one place to another very fast, i.e. instant translocation and the ability to fly." Stef answered Dougie

"Right, well that's settled then" Danny replied extremely amused by the fact, however Tom didn't believe all the stuff Alix could do,

"Oh yeah sure, and I can breathe underwater and talk to the fish because I'm a fish man," Tom replied sarcastically, Tom turned around only to be met with a punch on the arm from Danny who glared at him.

Alix just laughed at the sarcastic comment

The Hospital wing doors opened and in came two boys.

"Oi! You three" said the tall slate haired boy "We need you on the pitch"

"It is quite hard to practice without a Keeper, Seeker and a third Chaser you know!" said the other boy who was tall but with raven coloured hair

"Ok guys we are coming" Stef said

With that the two boys left.

"Erm..."Danny said

"We'll explain on the way" Alix said as she grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him out of the hospital wing.

* * *

The seven of them arrived at the quidditch pitch a few minutes later; the four boys looked around in complete awe.

"Oh my god, it's huge!" Danny exclaimed, as Alix showed them to a seat.

"Wait here and you'll see the best, most exciting and easiest sport to understand in the entire universe, O.k.?" she asked backing up to retrieve her broomstick.

The lads nodded and Alix mounted her broom and flew off, she reached the other side of the pitch where they would be finding out what they were all doing.

"O.K., in case something happens to our beaters during our match with Slytherin, Chasers will be using evasion techniques to avoid bludgers, Alix Laura you both now what you're doing, right?" Stef asked as the team began to spread out.

Her two team mates nodded and also flew off; Stef flew down to a box on the field, opening it two black cannon like balls jetted from the box and whizzed around the pitch several times, a much smaller ball also emerged it was walnut sized with silvery wings.

Stef grabbed it before it disappeared and held it tightly in her hand, with her free hand she picked up a large red seamless ball, which was about the same size as an everyday muggle football.

She mounted her broomstick, and flew back up. Passing the quaffle to Rei, she flew across to Alix and explained what she wanted her to do regarding the snitch, Alix nodded and flew off as Stef released the snitch.

The practice went well. And the four boys picked up the rules fairly quickly.

Alix met up with the boys outside the changing rooms.

"Ok I'm gonna introduce you to the team" she said "This is Michael and Johnny the beaters, and Kai and Rei are the other two chasers."

"Hi!" Tom, Dougie, Harry and Danny said in unison

"Guys!" Alix said turning to her team "This is Harry Judd, Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones...Danny is my cousin"

Rei, Kai, Johnny and Michael all looked stunned but Alix ignored them.

"They will be sleeping in your dorm ok" Alix said as she started to walk away

* * *

By the time they got back to the common room it was time for bed. They bid each other goodnight. Rei Kissed Alix on the cheek. And every one went to there dorms.

"Erm...excuse me...Rei is it?" Danny said

"Yes," Rei said

"Why did you kiss my cousin?" Danny asked with the look of anger in his eyes

* * *

**Kiri:** O.K that's another chapter in the bag. Ooh Ali's in some bother here don't you think, what will she tell Danny...why does Danny even care does he fancy her or something.

**H.T.: **Shut it you...it isn't my fault...what i wanna know it why Dumbledore wants me to go back to his office in the morning?

**Kiri:** How should I know, you wrote that part not me? Next chapter shall include the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, don't know if there will be any strange goings on.

**H.T.:** RAVENCLAW RULE! SLYTHERIN DRULE!

**Kiri:** Is that all you have to say on the matter, you've spent all this time writing and that's all you've put, actually I don't want to know

Yesterday we suffered, today we breathe, tomorrow we die.

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny...

**H.T.:** KIRI!

**Kiri: **I'm trying to end it here, how am I supposed to do that with you butting in all the time.

**H.T:** What does your quote mean?

**Kiri:** How should I know, it's just on my bio page and I like it, can we please end it now?

**H.T**: Yes! Ok! Finish it! (mutters under breath) She THINKS she knows every thing but she obviously doesn't

**Kiri:** Hmm, Yesterday we suffered, today we breathe, tomorrow we die

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation

**H.T:** Bye for now

From

The Horster Tamer

If I don't tame them no one will


End file.
